The Molecular Cytology Facility provides investigators with consultation and technical assistance in executing in situ characterization of RNA and protein expression; in situ analysis of cell proliferation and cell death; histological evaluation and molecular in situ characterization of phenotypes of knock-out and transgenic mice; and to obtain photographic or digital images of the resulting data.